Dirty Little Secret
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: A little Jyder prompt fic! Prompts accepted please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Blaine's song is You belong with me by Taylor Swift. Ryder's song is Grade 8 by Ed Sheeran. Sam's song is Little Things by One Direction. Joe's song is Woman like you by Lee Brice. Please read and review. Prompts accepted!

Ryder was done with just almost flirting with Jake. He was going all in with everything he has to try and get him. He sat quietly in the choir room waiting on everyone else. Finn came in as usual and wrote the week's lesson on the board. It said the word love in big, black letters. Ryder exclaimed "Yes! I finally have my chance to tell the person how I truly feel!" Finn asked "What? Are you trying a second shot at Marley?" Ryder blurted out without giving it a second thought "Nope! It's Jake!" Finn looked at him like he was crazy. Ryder felt the blush creep up the back of his neck. Finn said, as he was walking away "Wow Ry, I didn't think you were that kind of dude…" He hadn't felt this embarrassed in his life. His blush darkened as Jake walked into the room with Marley. Ryder eyed him cautiously. He looked away just as Jake looked at him. He sat in silence as the rest of the glee club filed into the choir room one by one. Finn fully explained the assignment once Joe sat down next to Kitty. Blaine shot his hand up to go first. Finn agreed. Blaine stood up and put in a cd. He started to sing.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry

And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me

His eyes never left Sam's the entire time he was singing. By the time the music faded he was in tears. He mouthed to Sam "I love you…" Ryder cautiously raised his hand. Finn knew what he was about to ask so he nodded. Ryder stood in the middle of the room. The music began to play

My mind is a warrior

My heart is a foreigner

My eyes are the color of red like a sunset

I'll never keep it bottled up

And left to the hands of the coroner

Be a true heart not a follower

We're not done yet

And I see it in your movements tonight

If we should ever do this right

I'm never gonna let you down

Oh I'll never let you down

Now keep it on the down low

And I'll keep you around so I'll know

That I'll never let you down

I'll never let you down

You're strumming on my heart strings

Like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way

I'll pick your feet up off of the ground

And never ever let you down

Now you're strumming on my heart strings

Like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way

I'll pick your feet up off of the ground

And never ever let you down, down

My eyes are a river filler

This drink is a liver killer

Your chest is a pillow for my weary head to lay to rest against.

Your body is my ballpoint pen

And your mind is my new best friend

Your eyes are the mirror to take me to the edge again

Now I see it in your movements tonight

If we should ever do this right

I'm never gonna let you down

Oh I'll never let you down

We'll keep it on the down low

And I'll keep you around so I'll know

That I'll never let you down

I'll never let you down  
You're strumming on my heart strings

Like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way

I'll pick your feet up off of the ground

And never ever let you down

You're strumming on my heart strings

Like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way

I'll pick your feet up off of the ground

And never ever let you down  
Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now

And I'll never let you down

Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now

And I'll never let you down Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now

And I'll never let you down Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now

And I'll never let you down  
'Cause your strumming on my heart strings

Like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way

I'll pick your feet up off of the ground

And never ever let you down

You're strumming on my heart strings

Like you were a grade 8 but I never felt this way

I'll pick your feet up off of the ground

And never ever let you down

As Ryder's song ended, everyone looked shocked. Kitty was the first to break the silence. "Wait, did you just sing a love song to Puckerman? Ryder looked right into Jake's dark brown eyes and admitted "Yes I just did…" Jake looked away awkwardly to hide his broad smile. Sam asked "Can I go next to break the silence." Everyone nodded eagerly. Sam stood up and grabbed a guitar.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_ _I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed_

_Without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason_

_That you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversation_

_Are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth but if it's true It's you

Oh it's you

They add up to I'm in love with you

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself

Half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right darlin'

But I want you to

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you

Oh…

I've just let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

Because it's you

Oh it's you

It's you

They add up to

And I'm in love with you

And all these little things

I won't let these little things

Slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's you

It's you

They add up to I'm in love with you

And all your little things

Sam spent the entire song looking into Blaine's damp hazel eyes. They both said I love you and avoided Brittany's glares. Finn told them "Ok, we have time today for one more person." Joe shot his hand up to sing next. They all gladly went with it. He looked directly at Kitty and began.

Last night, outta the blue

Driftin' off to the evening news

You said "Honey, what would you do

If you'd never met me"

I just laughed, said "I don't know,

But I could take a couple guesses though"

And then tried to dig real deep,

Said, "Darling honestly...  
I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'

I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken

Take a few strokes off my golf game

If I'd have never known your name

I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova

I probably never would have heard of yoga

Be a better football fan

But if I was a single man

Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."  
I could tell that got her attention

So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I wouldn't trade a single day

For 100 years the other way."

She just smiled and rolled her eyes,

Cause she's heard all of my lines  
I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously

If I hadn't been so lucky  
I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad

Playing bass in my cover band

Restocking up cold Bud Light

For poker every Tuesday night, yeah I'd have a dirt bike in the shed

And not one throw pillow on the bed

I'd keep my cash in a coffee can

But if I was a single man

Alone and out there on the loose

Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."  
She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here

But to be sure, I whispered in her ear

"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'

And you make the best fried chicken

I got a hopeless golf game

I love the sound of your name

I might miss that old green 'Nova  
But I love watchin' you do yoga

I'd take a gold band on my hand

Over being a single man

Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do

If I'd never met a woman like you."

The bell rang just as Joe's music faded. Jake called out "Um Ryder, can you hang back a quick second? I need to talk to you real quick." Ryder smiled "S-sure Jake, what's up?" Jake looked the slightly taller boy in the eye and swiftly pressed there lips together. Ryder almost immediately kissed back. Jake pulled away and whispered" That…"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: R&R! Brittany's song is Jet lagged by Simple Plan. Sugar and Rory's song is Just Give me a Reason by P!nk. Kitty's song is Next to me by Emeli Sande. Artie and Tina's song is Good Girls go bad by Cobra Starship. Marley and Unique's is Boys and Busses by the Cast of Nashville. Jake's is Kiss me by Ed Sheeran.

Marley had seen Jake and Ryder's kiss. She was outraged. She stormed into the choir room and yelled, the tears already streaming down her face "Jake how could you, I thought you loved me!" Jake fought back tears as Ryder's anger surged forth. Ryder yelled at her "WELL, PRINCESS, HE DOESN'T, GET OVER IT!" Jake hid behind his lover in fear. Marley started yelling as well "WHY DON'T WE LET JAKE SAY FOR HIMSELF WHO HE'S IN LOVE WITH." Jake piped up "I'm in love with Ryder." She stormed out.

The next day in glee club was tense to say the least. Finn told them "Ok guys today we'll finish the Love songs. Who wants to go next?" Brittany raised her hand. Everyone expected her to sing for Sam, but she told them. "This is for Santana. I know she can't be here because she's in New York, but the love is still strong.

What time is it where you are? I miss you more than anything. Back at home you feel so far. Waiting for the phone to ring  
its getting, lonely living upside down. I don't even wanna be in this town. Trying to figure out the time zones. Making me crazy  
You say good morning when it's midnight Going out of my head alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset, it's driving' me mad I miss you so bad and my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
What time is it? Where you are? 5 more days and I'll be home I keep your picture in my car I hate the thought of you alone  
I've been keeping' busy all time Just to try to keep you off my mind Trying' to figure out the time zones Makin' me crazy  
I miss you so bad I wanna share your horizon And see the same sun rising Turn the hour hand back to When you were holding me

Everyone was glad Brittana was back together. The clapped as Brittany sat back down. Rory raised his hand to go next. Everyone smiled as the shorter Irish boy stood up. He told them "Well, this is for Sugar. He smiled and swayed along as Sugar started, he slowly joined in at the seconded verse;

Right from the start. You were a thief. You stole my heart. And I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me. That weren't all that pretty. And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh. Things you never say to me oh oh. Tell me that you've had enough. Of our love, our love  
Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts. That we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again  
I'm sorry I don't understand. Where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine (Oh we had everything) your head is running wild again. My dear we still have everything. And it's all in your mind (Yeah but this is happening)  
You've been having real bad dreams oh oh. You used to lie so close to me oh oh There's nothing more than empty sheets. Between our love, our love. Oh our love, our love  
Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again.  
I never stopped. You're still written in the scars on my heart. You're not broken just bent. And we can learn to love again  
Oh tear ducts and rust. I'll fix it for us. We're collecting dust. But our love's enough  
you're holding it in. You're pouring a drink. No nothing is as bad as it seems. We'll come clean  
Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again  
Just give me a reason Just a little bit's enough Just a second we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars It's been written in the scars on our hearts That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again Oh we can learn to love again Oh we can learn to love again oh oh That we're not broken just bent And we can learn to love again.

Everyone was proud of the two of them. It was Sugar's first solo that was actually sort of good. Rory was good as usual. The two sat down together as the next person rose their hand. Finn said "Sure Kitty go ahead..." She smirked and stood up. She started to sing;

you won't find him drinking under tables rolling dice and staying out till 3you won't ever find him being unfaithful you will find him, you'll find him next to me  
you won't find him trying to chase the devil for money, fame, for power, out of greed you won't ever find him where the rest go you will find him, you'll find him next to me  
next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh you will find him, you'll find him next to me  
when the money's spent and all my friends have vanished and I can't seem to find no help or love for free. I know there's no need for me to panic cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me  
when the skies are grey and all the doors are closing. and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe well, all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling I will find him, I'll find him next to me  
next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh I will find him, I'll find him next to me  
when the end has come and buildings falling down fast when we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea when everyone has lost their heads around us you will find him, you'll find him next to me  
next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh you will find him, you'll find him next to me  
next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh next to me, ooooh you will find him, you'll find him next to me .

Tina applauded. Everyone joined in slowly. Kitty sat down as Tina and Artie stood up to go next. They started;

I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad, good girls go bad  
I know your type, you're daddy's little girl Just take a bite(One bite)Let me shake up your world' Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong I'm gonna make you lose control  
She was so shy till I drove her wild I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad  
When hanging in the corner With your five best friends You heard that I was trouble But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad bad bad Good girls go bad bad bad Good girls go  
I know your type, boy you're dangerous You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust But just one night couldn't be so wrong You make me wanna lose control  
She was so shy till I drove her wild I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I heard that you were trouble But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad bad bad Good girls go bad bad bad Good girls go bad  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place She a looka, don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back And looking too hot to dance  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place She a looka, don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back And looking too hot to dance  
I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad Good girls go bad, yeah Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I heard that you were trouble But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad bad bad Good girls go bad bad bad Good girls go bad

Finn told them "Ok, next up is Marley and Unique.. The two girls stood up and started to sing as soon as Blaine pressed play;  
I had a broken heart and a broken heel and a break down when those big old wheels. Left with him and left me in a cloud of deep old dust. She was sitting there with her beehive hair and said honey that's a waste of good mascara, she handed me a pink Kleenex and I'll never forget what she said next.  
Boys and buses got a lot in common they both pick up speed when you try to stop em you could waste your breath you could scream and cuss em but there's no use chasing after boys and buses.  
She said some leave with a guitar case and some end at an army base. Some aint got much under the hood and some roll it on back to Hollywood. But the cost is lost once the tickets bought and you cant catch what don't want to be caught. But when those tail lights start to dim there's another one coming right around the bend. boys and buses got a lot in common they both pick up speed when you try to stop em you could waste your breath you could scream and cuss em but there's no use chasing after boys and buses.  
Sometimes love and transportation can spin you wheels and keep you waiting but every time you think you missed it give it 10 or 15 minutes  
Boys and buses got a lot in common they both pick up speed when you try to stop em you could waste your breath you could scream and cuss em but there's no use chasing after boys and buses. Yea there's no use chasing after boys and buses.

Everyone thought their choice was a bit bold, but clapped none the less. Finn told them, well all that's left, is Mr. Jake Puckerman..." Jake stood up and smiled, meeting Ryder's eye contact. He started to sing; Settle down with me Cover me up Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me And hold me in your arms And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love  
Settle down with meAnd I'll be your safety You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
Oh no My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck[I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love  
Yeah, I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust From lust to truth I guess that's how I know you So I hold you close to help you give it up  
So kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved You wanna be loved You wanna be loved This feels like falling in love Falling in love We're falling in love


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder felt like he was at the top of his game. He was the star quarterback. He was one of the studs in glee club. He was even dating the guy of his dreams. Finn announced that the school was having a talent show and that he wanted as many glee club kids in the show as possible. Kitty, Marley, Rory, Blaine, Sam, Joe, Ryder, and Jake all scribbled their names on the audition list before exiting the choir room. Blaine was smirking when Ryder asked "What's with you Anderson? You seem cocky, no pun intended..." The shorter boy rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and proclaimed "I am. None of those girls stand a chance. You have your sweet baritone voice. Jake's voice is just a bit deeper. I've got my wide range, and Sam has his natural ability to move. We boys have this talent show in the bag." Ryder threw up his pointer finger in correction "You forgot Irish. He's got just the same range as you do." The two went their separate ways when Ryder grabbed his backpack from his locker and left the halls on the way home. He was in the middle of his usual walk home when he got an idea since it was 'Tuesday night family dinner' in the Lynn family house. He quickly wiped out his phone and called Jake. The young man answered with a "Yes Ry darling?" He quickly smiled at the pet name and said "Hey honey, you're mom has to close tonight right?" He murmured back "You bet, what did you have in mind?" Ryder told "well, it's the one night a week that my brothers and I have to be home for dinner. I was thinking we could I-umm" Jake chuckled "Sweetie, not trying to sound but Spit it out!" Ryder blurted in a quick rush "I think we should tell my parents we're dating!" Jake's eyes widened at Ryder's honesty, but quickly softened as he whispered into the phone "That sounds like a great idea. Il be at your place about 6:30." Ryder smiled wide and told him "Ok Il see you then sweetheart..." They hung up simultaneously. Ryder continued to walk as he called his parents. "Hey dad, is it cool if Jake comes over for dinner? His mom has to close tonight and I at least want to make sure he eats." His parents said it was fine and to tell Jake that dinner would be ready at 7. He continued his walk home in a bliss he never thought he would feel in his life. He got home and immediately started working on his song for the talent show. He had plans to sing _Endlessly_ by The Cab. His only problem was the fact that he had to get it perfect before the audition that Friday. Everyone was focused on their audition. Sam had to master choreography. Rory had to master a song so far outside his comfort song it was almost scary to the young Irish lad. Everyone just wanted to get it perfect.

Jake finally got to Ryder's house on his Razor scooter just at 6:45. Ryder's younger brother Alex answered the door. As soon as he saw Jake he turned his head towards the stairs and yelled "Ry, hurry up getting dressed, one of your weird Glee club friends is here!" Mrs. Lynn came out of the kitchen to reprimand her son "Alex, be nice! Your brother invited Jake over for dinner. Wait you are Jake right?" He nodded his head slightly and responded "Yes I am Mam; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Lynn." She smiled and told him "Oh please call me Amanda dear. I have no idea what exactly is keeping Ryder." As if on queue, Ryder had just gotten downstairs in his pale blue button up and black skinny jeans. It took everything Jake had not to kiss him and say "You look beautiful honey." Ryder said "So Jake, do you want to go to my room and work on that thing for glee club?" Jake seemed confused but quickly caught on to his insinuation and responded "Oh that thing! Sure, let's go work on that thing." The two bolted up the stairs to Ryder's room. As soon as the door closed Ryder pushed Jake against it and connected their lips. It was a kiss filled with longing and passion. Jake's hands flew into Ryder's soft chestnut brown hair as the taller boy's tongue ghosted over his lower lip. He immediately parted his lips allowing Ryder's tongue access. Ryder deepened the kiss even further when they heard the yell they were dreading from Ryder's brother Blake. "Ry and his friend! Its time to eat!" Ryder quickly fixed his collar to hide the reddish purple hickey Jake had caused on the side of his neck while they walked downstairs.

Dinner was peaceful until desert. His mother passed out the cake when Ryder said "Um mom, Id like to make an announcement." Everyone's attention focused on him quickly. "Well, this is difficult to say…" Jake decided to say what Ryder didn't have the words to. "I'm not his friend. I'm Ryder's boyfriend!" The first to speak up was Mr. Lynn "We assumed so." The two boys who fingers were intertwined under the table both looked shocked. Blake patted his brother on the shoulder "Dude, I was studying in my room. These walls are thin. I could here the two of you 'working on a thing for glee club' No wonder your hiding a hickey on your neck little bro!" Ryder blushed and clasped his other hand over the side of his neck. His mom called from the kitchen "Don't worry Ryder I've got some consealer you can use to cover it up." Jake finally had to leave so Ryder walked him to the door when he realized it was dark and Jake rode his scooter to his house. He asked "Mom can I drive him home? He rode his scooter here…" His mother agreed and handed him the Volvo keys. Jake put his scooter in the trunk and got in the passenger's seat. The two made small talk till Ryder said what they were both thinking "So my family took it better than I thought they would." They both smiled and Jake decided now would be a good time to make a joke. "Sorry for rocking your world and making you moan loud enough for your older brother to hear us..." Ryder smiled and parked in front of Jake's house. The two boys kissed each other good night. Jake smiled and got out of the car. He went inside and saw his mother angry at the table. "Mom what's wrong?" She looked up and asked "Jacob Nathaniel Puckerman, where have you been!?" He calmly told her "Mom, don't worry I was at my boyfriend's house having dinner. He drove me home." She looked relived but the confused. "Wait Jake, since when do you like guys, much less have a boyfriend?" Jake confessed "Well, I've always sort of had feelings for other guys, but Ryder is my first boyfriend." Mrs. Puckerman laughed and stopped him when he went upstairs. "Jake, I'm happy for you, just be happy with what ever choices you make with your life.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Kitty's song is Ours by Taylor Swift. Tina's song is Thanks for the memories by Fallout Boy. The Sugar/Rory duet is Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. Blaine's song is Drops of Jupiter by Train. Marley's is You need me, I don't need you by Ed Sheeran. Joe's is Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Jake's is Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects. And Ryder's is This is your song by,(I'm putting this because I cant find a legit answer) Damian Mcginty. Enjoy!

The auditions had been a success. The show was only the 9 glee club members who signed up, just as Finn expected. They drew for spots. Ryder got to go last. The first act of the night was Sam singing and dancing. His music started to play and he started to do one of his 'old routines' to the beat of Moves Like Jagger. It went over well with the women, and some of the men in the audience. Kitty was next. She had her hair in curls and was in a black dress. She started to sing;

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

Everyone, especially Joe loved her performance. Once the applause died down, Finn introduced Tina. She was a ball of nerves, yet she started to sing;

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does she think she is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"She tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, she tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"She tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, she tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"She tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, she tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"She tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
"See, she tastes like you only sweeter" (Oh)

Everyone was proud of Tina's bold, daring choice. Behind the curtain the next pair of contenders were nervous. Rory was still far out of his comfort zone. They walked onto the stage and began their duet;

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear

The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

No one expected something like that from Rory, much less Sugar it was so pop, upbeat, and well just plain good! Blaine was set to go next. He walked out to the piano that was brought from the choir room. He started to play;

Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  
He acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from his stay on the moon  
He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star –  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that he's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing his way through the constellation, hey, hey  
He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that he's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he'd never leave land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

Everyone went gaga for the little hobbit's voice just as usual. The next spot in the show went to Marley. She just had her usual sunny outlook and vintage jeans. She started to sing;

Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound  
Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd  
That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now  
See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud  
And I can't, no, I won't hush  
I'll say the words that make you blush  
I'm gonna sing this now

Oh oh

See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is  
I'm like glue, I stick to other artists  
I'm not you, now that would be disastrous  
Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures  
See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me  
I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy  
I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free  
Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me

'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you at all  
You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you at all  
You need me

I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse  
Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell?  
Call yourself a singer-writer - you're just bluffing  
Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing  
I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool  
I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School  
I came fast with the way I act, right  
I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe

'Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right  
I won't stop 'til my name's in lights  
At stadium heights with Damien Rice  
On red carpets, now I'm on Arabian Nights  
Because I'm young I know my brother's gonna give me advice  
Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper  
Never be anything but a singer-songwriter, yeah.  
The game's over but now I'm on a new level  
Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal  
People think that I'm bound to blow up  
I've done around about a thousand shows  
But I haven't got a house plus I live on a couch  
So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out, wow  
From day one, I've been prepared  
With vo5 wax for my ginger hair  
So now I'm back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds  
'Cause it's another day  
Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic  
Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it  
And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift  
Into another rapper's shoes using new laces  
Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the papers  
Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the majors  
Nationwide tour with just jack, still had to get the bus back  
Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache  
I hit back when the pen hurts me  
I'm still a choir boy in a Fenchurch tee  
I'm still the same as a year ago  
But more people hear me though  
According to the MySpace and YouTube videos  
I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio  
Truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio

Melody music maker  
Reading all the papers  
They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator .

'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you, at all  
You need me, man, I don't need you

You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you, at all  
You need me, man, I don't need you

Everyone could tell who her song was for. It was plain to see. She hated Jake and she didn't need him. Luckily, Joe was up next. The dreadlocked boy walked up and began;

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We're painted red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

No one expected a modern song from the Christian boy. It was a great change to see a new side of him. Jake was up next. He walked up in his jeans and Henley, made eye contact with Ryder and began to sing;

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Ryder's jaw dropped. That was it. Jake wanted to keep him his Dirty Little Secret. He had just the comeback plan, even if it meant Finn was angry. He would change his song at the last minuet. He handed Becky his iPod to put on the dock and walked onto the stage. He grabbed the microphone, looked out into the crowd, and said :Jake honey I love you, this ones for you. He began to sing;

Live your life to the fall  
With a lifetime of smiles  
Made us know right from wrong  
Always knowing a lie  
You made us to be tough  
But never too rough  
Rise above what you said  
Never easily lead.

And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
I wrote it for you  
It won't take all day  
Just a minute or two

You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song

So I'll try and go on  
Loving all that we know  
Through the hardest of times  
you put on a show

You made us stand tall  
When all around us would fall  
Even when you were alone  
You believed you could fly

And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
I wrote it for you  
It won't take all day  
Just a minute or two

You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song

And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song  
We wrote it for you  
It'll take all our lives  
Just to help us get through  
You were a friend  
Walk with you to the end  
And one day we'll all sing along  
'Cause this is your song

Everyone was shocked by his sudden honesty. Finn dragged him backstage and reprimanded him "Dude, that was NOT what you auditioned with, granted you did an amazing job, but still man, not cool!" He brushed off Finn's force and walked out with the rest of the group. A lot of the seniors were there. Jake's half brother came and grasped his shoulder. "Dude, it's great that you and my half bro are in love man. More power to you." He cracked a smile "Thanks Puck…" They all congratulated one another and most gave Ryder quips of reassurance, well everyone but his loving boyfriend did. Jake asked "Honey, What the heck!? You just outed both of us. Wait is this because I called you my Dirty Little Secret?" Ryder nodded. "Ry honey, look on the bright side. We can fight this intolerance and homophobia together. You and me against the world sweetheart." The two locked lips and intertwined their fingers infront of the entire crowd.

Author's note: Thanks for putting up with this story. This is the end, but Il have more fics in this Universe and more Jyder don't worry my lovelies.


End file.
